Jerusalem (WOD)
Jerusalem is the second largest city of Israel. Both Palestinians and Israelis claim it as their capital, but neither claim is widely recognized internationally. Situated in the Judaic Mountains, it has more than 370,000 inhabitants (among them over 90,000 Arabs). In the Gothic-Punk world, fits of religious mania (already present and known as ) are more pronounced. An aura of madness and living sorrow permeates the streets, only enhanced by the ever-present threat of sudden violence. Overview Jerusalem is a holy city of Jews, Muslims and Christians. The old part of town is dominated in the east by the Mount of Olives and in the northeast by Mount Skopus. It has for centuries been divided into a Christian quarter in the northwest, a Muslim quarter in the northeast (temple square with Al Aqsa Mosque) and along the western wall, an Armenian quarter in the southwest (with a citated and the Tower of David, remnants of Herod's palace) and a Jewish quarter. Vampire: The Masquerade Once, Jerusalem was part of the Diet of Olives, which kept the peace among the princes of the Levant, and a center of the Salubri. , p. 177 Modern Jerusalem is a complex affair. Due to the low population (a fewer than a million), the local vampires mostly rely on tourists to feed. , p. 402 Its vampiric population is deeply steeped into cultural and religious grudges. , p. 401 The Camarilla is present in the form a prince, the Brujah Alexander Meuser, who is an uncompromising Zionist. , p. 120 Meuser is neither the oldest nor the most powerful of the city’s inhabitants, but has a keen sense for politics. Presenting the façade of a diplomat instead of a dictator like his precedessors, the Elders mostly ignore him, regarding him as a puppet. , p. 120 As such, much of the administrations of the Traditions rests in their hands and Meuser is free to make subtle negotiations with various coteries to strengthen his position. , p. 121 The Nosferatu are entirely devoted to their Elder, Kothar, and restlessly work to have a collection of all of Jerusalem’s secrets. , p. 90 The Tremere have a chantry there that was established back in the Dark Medieval. , p. 106 The Camarilla’s Kindred are sometimes opposed by the Islamic Ashirra, who also have a strong presence in the city and are governed by their own council. Both parties constantly clash and make peace the next night. , p. 401 The more religious packs of the Sabbat regard the city as a place of pilgrimage. , p. 401 Anarchs have little to no presence. , p. 402 The Assamites and Followers of Set have also large presences, who work unconcerned for the goals of the sects. , p. 120 Tensions between all groups are always high and it is not unheard of that groups of Embraced Israelis or Palestinians carry on each other’s feuds against each other. , p. 120 This carries over to the Elders, where a coterie of former Knight Templars wants to renew their holy war against the Assamites. , p. 121 Visitors who are respectful of the cities’ custom are afforded protection. , p. 402 The cities’ penchant for religious mania has been attributed to the presence of the Malkavian Antediluvian somewhere near the city. A creature of great power lies within a pit near the Valley of Hinnom, rumoured to be either the Antediluvian himself, one of his direct, his sister Malakai or one of the original Baali. , p. 414 As the Final Nights draw close, religious mania and hysteria becomes more widespread, believed by some to be connected to the creature that lies in the pit. , p. 415 Werewolf: The Apocalypse The few Garou that live in and near Jerusalem are divided among themselves, as their Kinfolk on the Palestinian or Israeli sides clash and draw their relatives into the turmoil of mortal conflict. The Children of Gaia have a sept, the High Temple Sept, near the city that dates back to the era of Rome. , p. 20 The Glass Walkers have another urban Caern that is disguised with the trappings and symbols of Judaism. As such, the Glass Walkers fear that this might make them vulnerable to terroristic attacks. Dream visions tell of an ancient and potent Wyrm creature that lies somewhere in the soil near Jerusalem. Mage: The Ascension As city with ancient pedigree and mystical significance, mages have always been attracted to Jerusalem. The Messianic Voices had a covenant within the city even during the Dark Ages that was overtaken by their successors, the Celestial Chorus. , p. 35 The Order of Hermes has a strong Chantry that acts as a center for House Ex Miscellanae, with the minor House Castrovinci as its leaders. The Chantry of Jerusalem studies aspects that other members of the Order would find too impractical, like ideas of apotheosis. , p. 53 One of the five great khanates of the Ahl-i-Batini has its headquarters in Jerusalem, the elusive University of Light. Members of the University combine traditional Batini lore with Kabbalistic esotericism, focusing on the Sphere of Spirit. The library of the University is hidden beneath the city and contains some of the most valuable texts on Kabbalah in existence. , p. 25 The Templars have a strong hold in the Christian community that still lives within Jerusalem and act as their self-appointed guardians. , p. 239 Wraith: The Oblivion The denizens of the Underworld of Jerusalem have been reported to suffer from strange mind-sicknesses related to their Shadows. These observers have also observed that the number of wraiths is disproportionally high near and around the city and ask themselves for the reasons of this strange phenomenon. Changeling: The Dreaming Jerusalem lies in the territory of the Caliphate of Cedars. , p. 49 Hunter: The Reckoning The Society of Leopold’s sole outpost in the Middle East lies in Jerusalem. The Cenaculum there is old and venerable and has some autonomy from the headquarters in Rome. , p. 28The Israeli is aware of the supernatural and works to keep potential threats to the state of Israel under control. , p. 39 The Arcanum has a prominent chapter house in the area that focuses on the study of Hebrew and Christian scriptures, much to the annoyance of the local muslim Arcanists, who find this focus on judeo-christian traditions too western. To avoid entanglement in the conflict, members are sometimes refused on the base of their religious convictions. In the worldview of the Arcanum, Jerusalem is the central chapter house (though not the capital, which lies near London), with the other Houses being divided into the occidental Houses of Europe and America and the oriental houses of Asia. This archaic worldview has recently also come under fire. , p. 44 Imbued that have arrived in the city find that the city not only teems with monsters, but also has a few other peculiarities. Hunter Code appears broken and corrupted, especially in the Muslim quarter, filling the Imbued with words they can’t understand and eventually drives them to insanity. , p. 39 Mummy: The Resurrection Jerusalem is one of the strongest nodes of the Web of Faith. As such, the Amenti flock to it, hoping to study within the atmosphere of the city to gain a greater insight into Ma’at. Many have noted the similarities between the stories of Jesus and Osiris, and wonder what they mean about their own rebirth. p. 170 Demon: The Fallen Jerusalem represents one of the highest concentrations of Faith in the whole world. Unfortunately for the Fallen, it also contains plenty of Holy Ground and other threats to demonkind. As a result only the most devious Faustians, who seek to harness that Faith for their own purpose, actively travel to Jerusalem. , p. 113 Trivia Jerusalem during the Dark Ages has been covered in the Vampire: The Dark Ages book Jerusalem by Night. References *VTM: Encyclopaedia Vampirica, p. 96-97, 98 Category:Cities (WOD)